In general, air conditioning systems not only reduce the temperature of the ambient air, but also remove substantial amounts of water from it. This is especially true when the air conditioner is treating “fresh” air inputted from outside the controlled environment. However, such combined air conditioning/dehumidification is generally inefficient. Furthermore, since some of the potential cooling power of the air-conditioner is used for dehumidification, the effective cooling capacity of the air conditioner is significantly reduced.
It is known in the art to provide dehumidification of air prior to its being cooled. In some cases, the mechanisms of the dehumidifier and the air conditioner are not integrated. In such cases, while there is an increase in the cooling capacity of the air conditioner, the overall efficiency of the system is relatively poor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,434 describes an integrated system in which air to be cooled is first dehumidified by passing it through a desiccant type dehumidifier before being cooled by contact with an evaporator of an air conditioner. Regeneration of the desiccant is performed by passing the water containing desiccant over the condenser of the air conditioning system.
This system suffers from a number of limitations. Firstly, it dehumidifies all of the air being cooled. Since most of the air inputted to the dehumidifier is from the controlled space (and thus fairly dry already) the dehumidifier does not remove much water from the air and thus does not provide much cooling for the condenser. This would cause an overall increase in the temperature of the desiccant and a reduction in the efficiency of both the dehumidifier and the air-conditioner. A second problem is that such a system is not modular, namely, the dehumidifier must be supplied as part of the system. Furthermore, adding a dehumidifier to an existing air conditioning system and integrating the dehumidifier and air conditioner to form the system of this patent appears to be impossible.
Another type of dehumidifying/air conditioning system is also known. In this type of system, as described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,826,641, 4,180,985 and 5,791,153, a dry desiccant is placed in the air input of the air-conditioner to dry the input air before it is cooled. Waste heat (in the form of the exhaust air from the condenser) from the air conditioner is then brought into contact with the desiccant that has absorbed moisture from the input air in order to dry the desiccant. However, due to the relatively low temperature of the air exiting the air conditioner, the amount of drying available from the desiccant is relatively low.
The above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,985 also describes a system using liquid desiccant as the drying medium for the dehumidifying system. Here again, the low temperature of the exhaust gas from the air conditioner reduces substantially the efficiency of the system.
Prior art desiccant based dehumidifiers generally require the movement of the desiccant from a first region in which it absorbs moisture to a second regeneration region. In the case of solid desiccants, this transfer is achieved by physically moving the desiccant from a dehumidifying station to a regeneration station, for example by mounting the desiccant on a rotating wheel, a belt or the like. In liquid desiccant systems two pumps are generally provided, one for pumping the liquid to the regeneration station and the other for pumping the liquid from the regeneration station to the dehumidifying station. In some embodiments, a single pump is used to pump from one station to the other, with the return flow being gravity fed.
The operation of standard air conditioning systems and the desiccant systems described above is illustrated with the aid of FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a chart of temperature vs. absolute humidity in which iso-enthalpy and iso-relative humidity curves are superimposed. Normal air conditioners operate on the principle of cooling the input air by passing it over cooling coils. Assuming that the starting air conditions are at the spot marked with an X, the air is first cooled (curve 1) until its relative humidity is 100% at which point further cooling is associated with condensation of moisture in the air. In order for there to be removal of liquid from the air, it must be cooled to a temperature that is well below a comfort zone 4. The air is heated to bring it to the comfort zone, generally by mixing it with warmer air already in the space being cooled. This excess cooling in order to achieve dehumidification is a major cause of low efficiency in such systems, under certain conditions.
Normal dehumidifier systems actually heat the air while they remove air from it. During dehumidification (curve 2) the enthalpy hardly changes, since there is no removal of heat from the system of air/desiccant. This results in an increase in temperature of both the desiccant and the air being dried. This extra heat must then be removed by the air conditioning system, lowering its efficiency.
In all dehumidifier systems mechanical power must be exerted to transfer the desiccant in at least one direction between a regenerating section and a dehumidifying section thereof. For liquid systems, pumps are provided to pump liquid in both directions between the two sections or between reservoirs in the two sections. While such pumping appears to be necessary in order to transfer moisture and/or desiccant ions between the two sections, the transfer is accompanied by undesirable heat transfer as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,954, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system in which a reversible heat pump transfers heat between desiccant liquid on a dehumidifier side of a dehumidifier and a regenerator side. The evaporator/condensers of the two sides of the heat pump are placed, in a first embodiment, so as to be in contact with liquid droplets that are removing moisture to from the air or are being regenerated by having moisture removed from them. This embodiment is substantially the same as the embodiment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,434 described above. In a second embodiment, the pump reversibly transfers heat from liquid desiccant before it is fed to a dripper in which the droplets are formed.